El Temor del Vengador
by Nersh
Summary: Sasuke lleva entrenando 1año con Orochimaru.Aparentemente no le pasa nada,pero en verdad tiene más miedos que decisiones..¿Qué significado tienen esas pesadillas que le persiguen?¿Cuál es el verdadero Temor del Vengador?OneShort espero q os guste!Rw plis!


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, nos han sido entregados por Obra y Gracia de Mashashi Kishimoto, y simplemente los he tomado prestados para este... en fin, para esto U

¡Espero que os guste¡RW al final, plis!

**El temor del Vengador**

Ante mí, la inminente oscuridad se abre camino por entre los resquicios de la nada, fría, vacía y llena de todo. Pero... ¿qué es del todo sin la nada?

En este lugar, tan irreal como el propio sueño que es, parece que todo lo que es contrario va de la mano, porque, aunque sé que en esta insondable falta de luz es imposible vislumbrar nada, mis ojos ven a través de todo. El todo y la nada, también presentes, me muestran que también pueden unirse para formar algo... sin nombre que lo acerque a la realidad. Los sueños, eso es lo que son. Conjunto de todo y nada, conjunto de luz y oscuridad.

Y aquí estoy, en un sueño lúcido, consciente de que sueño, pero sin ser consciente de lo que pienso, hago o digo. Las palabras se escapan de mi boca sin siquiera haberlas pensado, hilos invisibles parecen manejarme, bajo el juicio de otra persona, ajena a mí. O tal vez es el Dios de este lugar, que desea jugar con este juguete postrado a su merced, inválido de sus actos.

Yo.

No sé qué es lo que me mueve a recorrer este desolado paraje, pero mis piernas se mueven, y mi curiosidad innata las acompaña en este extraño recorrido.

Sin alterarme, comienzo a ver sombras, que se mueven, con formas materialmente imposibles, indudablemente deformes.

Entonces, tras el silencio solamente interrumpido por mis pasos, comienzo a escuchar un leve zumbido. Conforme se va haciendo más claro, comprendo que son palabras, dichas en susurros. A la misma vez, las sombras van tomando formas más verosímiles, hasta darme a conocer a personas. A gente. Gente susurrando, señalándome. Gente sin rostro, gente sin nombre, sin identidad.

- Ése es el traidor... ése es ...- dicen con temor en sus etéreas voces. El comentario en sí me descoloca, pero evito darle un sentido, total, todo lo que me ocurra aquí no tendrá ningún valor cuando despierte.

Y mientras me adentro aún más en una oscuridad que llevaba ennegreciendo mi alma desde que mi hermano me había destruido a mí y a mi inocencia, veo con horror mis manos bañadas en sangre, oscura y densa, que resbala por entre mis dedos para caer a un gran abismo que se haya frente a mis pies. Y ahí abajo, en la negrura de lo infinito, atisbo a ver el más terrible de mis miedos.

El cuerpo, inerte y vacío de vida, tiñe con un tono rojizo los alrededores del abismo, y se extiende, se extiende... hasta llegar a mí.

Un pánico irreconocible en mí se apodera de mis movimientos. Me giro yCorro, y corro ... intento huir despavoridamente, pero al final me alcanza. Desesperado, caigo al suelo, y me protejo inútilmente con mis brazos de no sé qué.

Cuando esa sangre roza mi piel, aún cálida, una sensación de alivio y rechazo se contradicen entre sí. Se me pone la piel de gallina, y contra todo pronóstico, mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas, y en mi boca, se dibuja una extraña frase para mí:

- Lo siento.

Y apartando la mirada, espero mi justa muerte, el castigo que me merezco por haber hecho lo que he hecho.

- -

Despierto de un brinco, con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo empapado de sudor.

- Uff... sólo ha sido esa pesadilla...- me digo para tranquilizarme. Sí, sólo ha sido esa pesadilla, esa que me lleva atormentando desde que me vine con Orochimaru, hará ahora un año. No sé porqué si ni por qué no, pero me evita descansar totalmente, y eso es algo que me irrita.

Previendo lo que sé que me provoca este sueño, me llevo la mano a los ojos.

- ¿Estoy... llorando?- me pregunto una vez más, como hago siempre que me ocurre este extraño fenómeno.

Me seco las lágrimas con fría indiferencia. No me importa, ya que no he llorado por mi propia causa.

Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, pero sé que ya no podré dormir. Calculo que más o menos estará a punto de amanecer. Siempre despierto a la misma hora.

Cruzo las manos tras mi cabezas, mientras vuelvo a pensar en el sueño. Lo recuerdo todo con claridad y la viveza de un recuerdo reciente, pero, sin embargo, no sé por qué me acecha casi todas las noches. En una ocasión, escuché que los sueños son el reflejo del alma, de sus temores, miedos y deseos. Pero... ¿qué sentido tiene esa pesadilla?

Mi mente escruta la oscuridad, intentando encontrar la respuesta, pero ésta se resiste. Mientras rememoro de nuevo todo lo que sucede, me paro en la parte de siempre.

El fondo del abismo... ahí es donde la pesadilla empieza, donde mi corazón se acelera, donde mi miedo surge y el pánico me posee. Ahí al fondo... hay algo, que puede que sea la clave de la pregunta anterior.

Me concentro seriamente en ver qué es lo que hay al fondo... sí, sé que es el cuerpo mutilado, pero... ¿a quién pertenece? Nunca consigo saberlo. En el sueño sé que lo veo, sé que es lo que me hace correr, pero... de vuelta a la realidad, ese rostro parece borrarse de mi memoria.

Frunzo el ceño, y me concentro más que nunca en ver cara.

Venga... vamos... No tiene que ser tanto...

El cuerpo... el cuerpo... la sangre... el cuerpo...

_¿Quién eres¿Quién te ha hecho eso¿He sido yo?_

_¿He sido yo?_

En el instante en que esas preguntas dirigidas a ese fragmento irrumpen en mi mente, pienso en una persona en concreto. ¿Podría ser que...?

¿Podría ser la interpretación de mi subconsciente de mi venganza?

De repente, alguien irrumpe en mi habitación.

- Sasuke-kun, te espero en el laboratorio.

La ira me carcome por dentro.

- Creo que te dije que llamaras antes de entrar.- le espeto con rudeza a Orochimaru, sin girarme hacia él.

- Oh, lo siento, pequeño Uchiha...

Mientras le siento alejarse, mi mente maldice otra vez al que he hecho que hoy día me halle aquí, lejos de mis sueños del futuro, lejos de mis sueños del pasado. Aquel con el que mi mente parece divertirse en jugar mientras duermo. Lo hago siempre, en recuerdo de que todo lo que he hecho y haga será por él, para él y explícitamente a él.

Decidido a dejar el tema del sueño para otro día, me levanto con cierta tensión en mi cuerpo, como viene a ser costumbre desde que me hospedo aquí. Me toco el cuello, engarrotado, y de un giro lo hago chascar, desperezándose, volviendo a la normalidad habitual.

Camino con paso lento por los pasillos, oscuros y sin apenas una luz tenue que ilumine el camino a seguir, instando a alzar los brazos por temor a chocar contra algún objeto que sé que no hallaré en este lugar.

Aunque repentinamente un dolor agudo en mis sienes me hace llevarme la mano a la zona dolorida, continúo andando sin alterar el ritmo de mis pasos. No es normal que me duela la cabeza, pero tampoco es normal que le de tantas vueltas al mismo tema.

Hoy el día promete ser todo menos entretenido.

- -

- Otra vez.

Jadeando, repito por novena vez el Chidori, técnica que ahora soy capaz de hacer entre una media de 10 veces. Aún así, aunque el desarrollo sea evidente, esta mejora no será suficiente para matar a Itachi.

- Creí que me ibas a enseñar algo nuevo hoy.- le insinúo a Orochimaru, quien me dirige una sonrisa socarrona.

- Eso será cuando seas capaz de hacer 11 Chidoris. Tienes que mejorar en ese aspecto para poder aprender la siguiente técnica.

El Chidori se desvanece, y me apoyo en mis rodillas para descansar. Respiro dificultosamente, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para el Sanin.

- Veo que hoy no estás muy en forma, Sasuke-kun.- me dice, mientras sonríe.- Tu resistencia ha disminuido.

Le dirijo una mirada de completo desprecio. Oh... cuanto lo odio... cuanto odio tener que rebajarme a esto para matarte, Itachi, no sabes cuánto lo odio...

Sin embargo, aún aguantando las ganas de descargar mi puño contra su cara, me preparo para repetir el jutsu.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!- grito de puro esfuerzo. Sin duda estoy llegando a mi límite.

Los rayos chispean en mi mano, tan finos como hilos de seda, pero tan destructores como el arma más letal. Saltan de mi mano, creando a su alrededor un sonido chirriante, propio del cantar de un millar de pájaros. Raikiri.

Y de nuevo, se desvanece tras medio minuto.

- Maravilloso. Ahora muéstrame que puedes mejorarte.

Evitando en todo momento dirigirme directamente a este ser medio-serpiente que desprecio, vuelvo a observar mi mano. Varias heridas demuestran el esfuerzo pasado, y más de una quemadura apoyan el cuánto me estoy esforzando para cumplir mi cometido. Pero aún no es suficiente.

Realizo de nuevo los sellos, uno a uno, con inquietud al preguntarme qué será de mí al sobrepasar mi límite.

"_Un estado peor que la muerte_"llega a mi mente el recuerdo de mi antiguo Maestro, alguien a quien llegué a respetar, pero que por circunstancias ya no le quedaba nada por enseñarme.

Y junto al recuerdo de Kakashi-sensei, me invaden a la mente miles de recuerdos felices, recuerdos que creí haber enterrado. Una serie de sensaciones acuden a mí, tan nostálgicas que incluso me resultan incómodas, sensaciones que no debería tener, que debí enterrar también. Unas terribles ganas de llorar me impresionan sobremanera.

¿Qué me ocurre?

El Chidori brilla en mi mano, y ahí, es donde veo lo impredecible.

Una escena. Dos personas, acercándose... un instinto asesino incalculable que les rodea, unido a otro de extraña contradicción. Dos manos unidas, enfrentadas, cada una portadora de un jutsu destructor.

"_No puede ser... esto es..."_

Pero esta escena no acaba como terminó aquella vez. En esta, uno de los ataques alcanza al contrincante, atravesándole de lado a lado, manchando sus manos de roja sangre.

Y mientras el herido susurra palabras de disculpa, el otro arremete contra él una y otra vez con su jutsu. Y le golpea, y le golpea, mientras que el sonido de los pájaros le acompaña, el sonido chirriante que mata sin piedad.

Y cuando finaliza su masacre, se dirige una última vez hacia el perdedor, con una sádica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Sabías que no podrías vencerme, usuratonkachi.

Y entonces lo veo. Eso es. Ése es el rostro que me ha estado atormentando todo este tiempo, el peor de mis miedos, la más horrenda de mis pesadillas.

Los ojos azul profundo del vencido, ya sin vida, están difusos por las lágrimas de infinito dolor vertidas, mezcladas ahora con la sangre que mancha sus facciones zorrunas y su pelo rubio. Sus ojos me observan con acusación, y me observan, y me observan...

- Sasuke-kun¿qué ocurre?

Por primera vez, agradezco la incursión de Orochimaru. Aparto la mirada con brusquedad de mi Chidori, y observo al Sanin, y paso del Sanin al Chidori.

-Lo has conseguido, Sasuke-kun. Te felicito. Ahora podrás...

Pero no le doy tiempo a terminar. A través del manto de lágrimas que ha aparecido en mis ojos, veo cómo la sangre de mi víctima se ha ido extendiendo desde la visión hasta mi propia mano. Y mientras el pánico se apodera de mí una vez más, corro despavorido con la intención de que no me alcance nunca más.

- -

El corazón parece salírseme del pecho. Mis ojos, resecos por las lágrimas esfumadas por el viento, me escuecen de manera irritante.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo. Minutos, segundos, horas... tal vez días. El caso es que sin recordar muy bien el cómo, he llegado hasta aquí, hasta el Valle del Fin.

Mis ojos pasan de un lado a otro provocándome cierto dolor agudo en las órbitas. Pero es que, en cada lugar donde poso mi mirada, llegan a mí los recuerdos de aquella batalla. La mejor que pude tener, pero la que más me ha marcado en lo más profundo.

¿Así que es aquí, donde observo tu muerte noche tras noche¿Desde lo alto de este acantilado¿Así que es aquí donde te mato, una y otra vez¿Es aquí donde empezó a cobrar forma el más temible de mis miedos? El miedo a perderte, el miedo a herirte, el miedo a matarte. El miedo de saber que ya nunca más podré estar junto a ti, junto a todo lo que me ha hecho feliz, junto a Sakura, junto a Kakshi... junto al hermano que creo que eres para mí.

Ya perdí a mi familia en una ocasión, de modo que ahora entiendo por qué no fui capaz de matarte aquella vez:

Porque no te quería perder. Porque deseaba que siguieras vivo, para que cuando matase a Itachi me esperaras en Konoha con los brazos abiertos, para poder volver a pelear, discutir, para poder volver a competir.

¿De modo que es eso?¿Qué al no conseguir romper mis lazos con la aldea que me crió ahora siento el miedo de tener que matarte para cumplir mi misión?

¿O puede que llegue el momento en que las tinieblas me alcancen por completo y me hagan perder el uso de mi razón¿Y que, tras esto, pueda matarte sin remordimientos?

¿Es posible que la respuesta de que esas pesadillas me atormentara fuera esa?

Ahora entiendo por qué mi mente se resistía a enseñarme tu rostro. Deseaba que continuara sin preocupaciones, que cumpliera mi venganza sin que estuviera pensando en ti como un daño colateral.

Ahora ya es irremediable. Ahora sé que todo lo que hago puede acabar afectándote a ti, ya que los sueños no son enviados por nada. Pero mi venganza no puede terminar.

Ahora no. Ahora que estoy cada vez más cerca no puedo abandonar.

Pero... ¿sería capaz de abandonar mi lucha por volver con vosotros, con los que me esperáis tras las enormes puertas de Konoha, contigo, en quien pienso como mi hermano?

Y desde mi interior, ahora tan claramente podrido que hasta me asusto al comprobarlo, llega la respuesta más obvia.

No. No puedo tirarlo todo por la borda.

Las ganas de llorar vuelven a mí al descubrir lo ruin que puedo llegar a ser. ¿Era antes yo así¿Cuándo dejé de ser Uchiha Sasuke para pasar a ser el simple "Vengador"?

Pero el "no" vuelve mucho más fuerte que antes, insistente. Nada de lo que diga o haga me hará cambiar de parecer.

Y las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, al comprender que sigo mi camino a pesar de que puede dañarte.

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza, e inundo la misma en mis rodillas. Me acurruco contra mí mismo, protegiéndome la cabeza con las manos. Y lloro, lloro como un niño. Un niño egoísta que todo lo quiere, pero que nada da a cambio. Un niño que ya no es niño, y cuya inocencia fue sesgada junto a la vida de sus padres y familiares. Un niño solo, sin nadie a quien acudir.

Por primera vez, una terrible sensación se hace hueco entre mis contrariedades. Una sensación que creí que nunca más iba a sentir.

La soledad. Ese vacío interior, ese frío desolador e infinito, ese dolor desgarrador. Esa sensación en la que tu interior sangra sin haber herida física, esa sensación en la que la mente se haya perdida en la nada de la incomprensión.

La soledad. El dolor más inhumano.

Así, acurrucado, todo parece no existir fuera, lo que incrementa ese sentimiento. Pero sé que aunque me levante y mire al horizonte con la más fría indiferencia, seguiré sintiéndome la persona más sola que habita la Tierra. Sentir que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi dolor, sólo a mí mismo. Ése es el peor de todos los males, que sentiré con más dureza si vivo tu pérdida.

"_Así te sentías tú también¿verdad Naruto?" _me digo intentando imaginarme que me escuchas, donde quiera que estés. Imaginando que tú también piensas en mí de vez en cuando como tu igual, como aquel que siente lo que sientes tú. Imaginándote frente a mí, tendiéndome una mano. La mano de mi salvación.

Y de repente no me siento tan solo, ni tan desdichado. Una idea se ha formado en mi mente.

No puedo abandonar mi venganza, pero sí puedo evitar que nuestros caminos se crucen.

Y de este modo, saco la cabeza al exterior. Me levanto decidido a llevar a cabo este plan, de evitarte cuanto sea posible, de alejarte, de decepcionarte lo que haga falta para que pienses que soy el ser más ruin del universo, y me odies, y me olvides... y no te acerques a mí, para que esta maldición no te alcance.

Observo una última vez este lugar, con la promesa de que sólo volveré cuando haya cumplido mi venganza, cuando ya estés a salvo de mí, y de todo. Arrancándome las lágrimas con fiereza, me giro con disposición de volver junto a Orochimaru...una vez más.

Sin embargo, algo inesperado sucede. Oigo algo volar, el sonido de una punta al atravesar el aire.

Pero no me da tiempo a reaccionar. El artefacto se hunde en mi piel, mientras descarga en mí la sustancia que porta.

- Has tardado demasiado, Kabuto. Te dije que lo prepararas hace una semana.

-Sumimasen, Orochimaru-sama. Pero carecía de los ingredientes necesarios.

Las voces se van apagando... poco a poco... a la vez que mi conciencia me abandona... ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Esta vez, no creo que "Sasuke" despierte hasta dentro de 2 años, Orochimaru-sama. He mejorado la poción.- dice el vasallo, observándome con una caña en mano.

-¿Qué...?

Finalmente, mis ojos se cierran y observan a amo y siervo juntos, sonriendo de la manera más misteriosa posible.

- -

N/a

Bueeeeno¿os ha gustado? Sí, sé que es otro One-Short, sé que no os traigo nada nuevo... pero esta historia la envié a un concuerso de cierta web, así que me dije... ¿por qué no editarlo en FanFiction?

Y aquí está.

Espero de verdad que os haya gustado, y si hay pegas, quejas o simplemente comentarios, estoy dispuesta a leerlos TODOS, así que... pasen por el botón "Go"... agradezco mucho los RW...

En fin, aquí me despido... Besos a todos!!

Ah! Y gracias a los que dejen RW... ¡Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Nersh


End file.
